1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor for producing a still image from a moving image, and more specifically, to an image processor, an image processing method, and a digital camera that lay out frame images extracted from the moving image on a frame of still image and output the still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a device for making a moving image into a still image, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 09-130591 discloses a printer device. The printer device automatically selects key frames as frame data configuring a singly completed still image from compressed moving image data, thereby creating still image data wherein the frame images thereof are arranged in a predetermined layout, and further automatically selects frame data at predetermined time intervals from non-compressed moving image data, thereby creating still image data wherein the frame images thereof are arranged in a predetermined layout.
According to the printer device described above, it is possible to easily obtain a still image corresponding to a moving image, but automatically selected frame images are not always images that appropriately show the entire characteristics of the moving image. Further, even if automatically selected frame images are appropriate as to show the entire characteristics of the moving image, the layout format thereof (number of frames arranged and layout positions) is not always appropriate as to show the entire characteristics of the moving image, which has been a problem in the prior art.